Who Knew Play Cupid Would Be so Hard
by 0 does it matter 0
Summary: Deciding to play matchmaker with their down on the luck best friends, Shuichi and Sango pull together to get the two together. Who knew it would be a lot harder than they originally thought, especially when others keep interfering. Kagome/? Hiro/?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha or Gravitation

**Who Knew Playing Cupid Would Be so Hard,**

**Chapter One**

**

* * *

**

A bitter wind howled through the crowded streets, chilling Yoshida Sango to the bone. Christmas was just around the corner and it was no surprise that the streets were crowded. Hugging her heavy, dark grey coat closer to her shivering body, she expertly weaved her way past countless couples, families, and other by passers. Taking a brief stop, she took a moment to catch her breath, all the while thinking about how much she hated the cold, especially the snow.

Getting her breathing under control, she hastily continued her fast pace down the street. The reason why she was in such a rush was because she had lost track during training and she barely had enough time to dismiss her student's from her family's dojo and take a shower. She even had to run all the way here, downtown Tokyo, in order to make it on time, having missed the bullet train. Sesshomaru would surely fire her if she was late one more time this week, even though they had known each other since high school.

Sango felt herself letting out a sigh of relief when she finally found herself pushing through the glass doors of the radio station she work at with ten minutes to spare, it was enough to make her smirk in triumph. Immediately she noted the difference between the chilly streets and the toasty office she was now occupying. Shredding her coat, scarf, and gloves she proceeded down the hallway, meeting the intern on the way.

"More fan-mail for you and Kagome-chan," Shippo grinned cheekily as he handed Sango the wad of letters.

"I swear you and Kagome become more popular every day, especially since Sesshy put that billboard of y'all up."

"Shut it gaki, and don't let Tashio-sama hear you say that," Sango snapped, hitting him over the head with the letters.

"Wait, why are you giving me Kagome's mail? I thought she was still on vocation."

"Dunno, but she's here today." Shippo shrugged, seemingly clueless.

Sango was surprised at the news. Kagome should have been enjoying her week long vocation, especially after how hectic her last month had gone. From failing a class that was vital to her scholarship, to Souta getting suspended, and breaking off her yearlong engagement with her high school sweetheart, these last few weeks had taken a lot out of her best friend.

"Just because you're in the building doesn't mean you still can't be late Yoshida. You have three minutes before you're fired."

Sango immediately felt her whole body stiffen. Though Shippo and Kagome were comfortable around their stoic boss, she could not say the same for herself.

"Hai, Tashio-sama."

Shippo merely rolled his eyes at Sesshomaru's antics to intimidate Sango. In all honesty, he didn't know why anyone would be afraid of him.

"Geesh Sesshy, why don't you just tell her you killed her cat while you're at it."

Sesshomaru shot him a glare that would've made even the toughest man tremble.

"Watch your mouth whelp and if you call me by that ridiculous name again, I guarantee no one will ever find your body. Besides, you wouldn't want to disappoint Kagome, now would you, even after all the trouble she went though for you."

Shippo's ears started to burn and when he made no comment, Sesshomaru let his lip curl up in a wicked looking smirk.

"Coffee, now."

"Hai Tashio-sama," Shippo sourly replied. He hated it when he played the guilt card.

"Grab me one too," Sango added, sending the younger boy a small smile.

Nodding his head, Shippo quickly disappeared down the hall.

"Now I believe you have a show to do Yoshida," Sesshomaru reminded her.

Sango did not need to be told another time. Just as swiftly as Shippo had disappeared down the hall, Sango hastily found herself in the room where she and Kagome did their show.

It had been pure luck that she and Kagome had even gotten this job. Sesshomaru, who had been fresh out of college had decided to branch out of his father's company and start something of his own, beginning with this very radio station. It had been a huge flop, and the old owner had been all too please to let Sesshomaru take over. Nobody had wanted to even work there, everybody believing that the place was cursed. And Kagome, being the kind person she was could not sit idly by and watch her friend sink (that and the fact she needed the extra cash) and so she took up the mantle of being a radio host, dragging Sango along for the ride. She still had to thank Kagome for it.

In no time their show had been a hit, and the radio station was able to thrive. What neither of them had expected though was the fame that came along with being Tokyo's number one listened to radio station. It had been overwhelming at first, but the perks had been worth it. They got invited to the most exclusive clubs, parties, concerts, and even got to make televised appearances from time to time.

"Sango-chan glad to see you on time for once," Kagome teased, already prepared for their morning show. In all they did seven shows a week, Monday thru Fridays in the mornings, and a morning and evening show on Saturday.

Smiling, Sango took her usual seat besides her best friend. She really did seem to be in a better mood from the last time she had seen her.

"Good morning to you too Gome-chan. Not that I'm complaining or anything, but why are you here? Shouldn't you still be on vocation? You still have four more days to go."

"Aww and here I thought you'd be glad to see me, especially after working with Jakotsu."

Sango childishly stuck her tongue out in response.

"Well, if you must know, after taking my insane cousin's none too wise advice, I actually went clubbing and on a date but after last night's fiasco I decided it would be best if I save the rest of my vocation days until after midterms. That way, I'll really be able to relax some."

"That bad huh?" Sango surmised as she put on her headphones.

"You have no idea," Kagome groaned, "I swear it was jerk after jerk, I even ran into Koga. Last night was definitely the worst night ever."

Shaking her head sympathetically, Sango saved her next comment as they started their show. She cold never get over how well Kagome was able to feign being happy when she was anything but.

"What's up Tokyo? This is your favorite miko,"

"And taijya," Sango quickly added in.

"Coming at you live from KTOY. Now in just a few minutes we'll get into the Daily Buzz and Hot or Not, but before we do that we want you to check out the latest single from a little band you might've heard by now," Kagome introduced.

"And if you haven't it's about time you crawled out of that rock you've been living under," Sango spoke.

Grinning madly at each other, they both announced together, "Here's Bad Luck with their newest hit."

Taking off her headphones, Kagome cued the song. Despite how frenzied her life had been lately, work was the only thing that was keeping her stable.

Moaning miserably, she let her head hit the table, all the while saying, "I think I'm just going to give up on men for good. Besides having children, what good are they really for? All they do is lie, cheat and use you."

Rolling her eyes at her friend's behavior, Sango quipped, "That sounds kind of cynical of you Kagome. What, are you thinking about switching teams?"

Kagome slowly picked her head up, looking as downtrodden as ever. Leering at the person she called her best friend.

"Couldn't do it, women are crazy and if not worse than men."

Snickering, Sango managed to get out, "Don't give up Kagome-chan. You just haven't met the right guy yet. Besides, what happened to the optimistic girl I met in primary school."

Sighing dejectedly, Kagome gravely replied, "She grew up Sango-chan. She finally realized that the world wasn't as friendly as she was."

Sango didn't know how to react to that. Thankfully she didn't have to as it was almost time for them to go back on air. Her words frightened Sango. It seemed things were worst for her friend than she had originally let on.

* * *

Yawning tiredly, Sango patiently waited for the server to come and take her order. Work had seemed to drag on and for once she had been glad it was over. Normally she felt the exact opposite but Kagome's cryptic words were really weighing down on her. It was just a un-Kagome thing to say. She hadn't even had a chance to talk to her about it after work. Kagome had immediately rushed home having an essay to finish for a class the next day. That and it was her night to watch the boys.

It was a routine they had established when Kagome had first started college and gotten her own apartment. Every weekend they would rotate which brother was to stay at whomever's place. Kohaku and Souta were the ones to suggest the arrangement and it allowed Kagome and herself a Saturday night to themselves. Don't get her wrong, she loved her little brother very much, but she was only twenty-two and sometimes she just needed time to herself. She had been talking care of him for as long as she could remember.

Her mother had died in childbirth with him, and her father was killed when she was seventeen. College had never been her top priority like Kagome and instead she had re-opened her family's dojo. She made enough to get by, but Kohaku had gotten into such a good high school which was why she needed the job at the radio station to pay for the extra expenses.

Kagome was pretty much in the same boat as she was. Her father had died not long after Souta was born, and her mother had passed away her junior year. And her grandfather wasn't as young as he used to be and he was unable to take care of both Souta and the shrine so Souta had to move in with Kagome.

"Go-go-chan, you made it!" A loud voice squealed, catching the attention of every occupant in the quaint restaurant.

Groaning at both the nickname and the earsplitting volume of the owner of the voice, Sango grudgingly waited for the glomp she was certain to come. Sure enough, a lithe body had attached it's from to hers.

"Hey Shuichi-chan, long time no see. Where's the famous boyfriend you've been bragging to me so much about," she greeted her eccentric pink haired cousin.

Smiling brightly, Shindou Shuichi took the seat opposite of his older cousin.

"Yuki-kun's at home. He had to make an important deadline to make for his latest book and it's kinda my fault he's so behind," Shuichi answered before apologizing, "Sorry I haven't called much or been around. I've been so busy with this tour and the new cd, it's crazy."

"That's okay Shu-chan, I've been busy myself with the dojo, Kohaku, and the radio station." Sango waved his apology off.

Unlike Kagome's massive family tree, the Shindou's were her and Kohaku's only remaining relatives. When her father had passed away, they had been very good to them and Sango wasn't sure she would've been able to handle high school without them, especially Shuichi. He always knew how to cheer her up.

"Ooh, speaking about the radio station, have I got the best news for you," Shuichi spoke, positively beaming.

"What about it?"

"Well, you know how I told you over the phone that Tohma was looking for more way to promote the new cd, well K-San spoke about doing an interview on a radio station. And so being the awesome cousin that I am, I suggested your show and Tohma-san instantly agreed," Shuichi said, obviously proud of himself.

Sango's next words immediately brought down his attitude.

"Yipee, I get to interview my overly hyperactive cousin and his best friend who I've known practically all my life," she sarcastically spoke, adding a small twirl on her index finger for added affect.

"Oh, it's not just us. Nittle Grasper will be there too, talking about their upcoming benefit concert," Shuichi casually added.

Eyes widening in anticipation, Sango grabbed onto her cousin's arm, wildly exclaiming, "You mean the Sakuma Ryuichi is going to be there!"

Still grinning like the naive idiot he sometimes was, Shuichi nervously nodded his head. He had forgotten one very important fact about his cousin; she was a Ryuichi fangirl and was probably on the same level as Tatsuha, if not worse than the fanboy.

Grilling him with question after question about the object of her obsession, Sango finally took a breather much to Shuichi's relief when the waiter appeared and finally took their order.

Deciding to give him a break, Sango changed the topic.

"So, is Hiro still with that Ayaka girl or whatever her name is?"

The thought of his heartbroken friend immediately bought Shuichi's mood down. "Naw. She dumped him about a month ago."

"Poor Hiro-kun," Sango sighed, thinking about the all around nice guy and some of the times she had spent hanging out with him and Shuichi when they were younger.

"Yea, all he does is mope around," Shuichi said as he snacked on a biscuit, "What about Kagome? How's she doing since the big break up?"

"Basically the same as Hiro, only she's sworn off men."

Stuffing another biscuit down his throat, Shuchi was hit with a bout of inspiration. "Wait, if Hiro and Kagome are both sulking, why don't we just set the two of them up together. That way they'll both be happing again."

In Shuichi's mind, the idea was brilliant and made perfect sense. Kagome was a nice enough girl who actually had a personality, something he always thought Ayaka was lacking in.

Chocking on her drink at his words, Sango slowly replied, "Ano, I don't know about this Shuichi. Maybe we should just let fate take its course."

"Oh come on Sango, think about it. Those two are perfect for each other. Besides you know Hiro, and you know he's nothing like InuYasha. Do you really want her to get hurt again."

Eyeing him wearily, Sango doubted he was smart enough to manipulate her, not like he ever would and Kagome's earlier words echoed in her mind.

She caved.

"I guess it couldn't hurt to give it a try. I mean, Hiro is a nice enough guy and how hard could it be right?"

Smiling triumphantly, Shuichi spoke, "Now that, that's settled, how do you think we should start of this little match making scheme?"

"Oh, hmm…..I got it! When we interview, Kagome could ask y'all all the question, and we could even slip in some of our own," Sango responded, starting to really get into the idea of setting up their best friends.

"That sounds excellent Go-go-chan."

Grabbing their drinks they both made a toast to what they believed was their first full proof plan on bringing together one Nakano Hiroshi and Higurashi Kagome. Besides, what could possible go wrong?"

Apparently many, many things as they were soon to find out.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**AN: **Well here it is, a little late than I said it would be but….Better late than never right? ^_^. This time I actually have chapter two written out, but it won't be submitted until I finish with chapter three.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Trudging through the thick blanket of snow, Higurashi Kagome felt somewhat guilty about ruining such a peaceful scene. Winter had always been her favorite season. There was always an abundance of holiday cheer in the air, people were more kind to one another, and she especially loved the snow.

There was only one drawback to the winter season and that was the freezing temperatures. Heading into the nearest coffee shop, looking to grab a cup to warm her up, she was glad to see a short line to the counter. It wasn't a surprise that the shop was practically empty. She had started her day off early, earlier in fact than anyone should on a Sunday morning and all for the sole purposed of finishing her Christmas shopping (without curious eyes) whilst the streets were empty and Souta and Kohaku were still passed out from staying up too late the night before along with an over indulgence of pizza, soda, and sugar.

"Kagome-chan, I'm surprised to see you up this early. I thought you'd be enjoying your day off," an unnaturally high pitched voice spoke from right behind her.

Turning around, she came face to face with her cousin Jakotsu. Like herself, he too worked at the radio station with his best friend Bankotsu, another old friend from high school. The duo normally did the night shows.

"Jak-chan, I'm surprised to see you up this early yourself. Besides, wasn't it you who said mornings didn't exist and that they were only created by the school system to oppress us students," Kagome giggled.

"Hey, in my defense I was in high school at the time and there was a reason I didn't graduate."

"Well, then it looks like we both had the same idea this morning," Kagome replied, gesturing to the shopping bags they were both carrying.

Snorting, Jakotsu spoke, "Ban-kun is horrible about peeking. Every year he's managed to find out what I get him, but not this year."

"Tell me about it. Souta, the little gaki, has taken to imitating Bankotsu."

"That's just what the world needs, another Bankotus," Jakotsu sarcastically joked, pleased when he got a smile out of her. Family or not, Kagome had been the only girl he ever liked and he along with most of their family and friends, had taken upon themselves to keep an extra eye on her. So when InuYasha had hurt her, everyone felt it. Kagome being sad was just unnatural.

"Ooh, ooh, guess what I heard Tashio-sama talking about on the phone," Jakotsu's eyes lit up in excitement as he remembered the conversation he had overheard last night.

"Nee, Jak-chan, I don't know if I really wanna hear. You know I'm not one for gossip. And you shouldn't have been eavesdropping on Sesshomaru."

"It's not gossip Kagome-chan. Now listen up, and don't tell anyone I told you thing but," Jakotsu motioned his younger cousin to move closer, which she begrudgingly did. "I overheard Tashio-sama talking to Seguchi Tohma and apparently on Tuesday's show, we get to interview not only Bad Luck but Nittle Grasper about their upcoming benefit concert for the arts."

"Wow, wait, Sango doesn't know about this right? I'd hate to see what she might do to Sakuma Ryuichi…again. The restraining order was only lifted a month ago," Kagome murmured, her face taking on a grimace look as she remembered their first and only Nittle Grasper concert that they had gone to back in high school.

"You know what, you're right," Jakotsu thoughtfully mused. He knew he could get a tad bit obsessive himself, especially over a cute and famous male, but even Sango scared him when she got into fan-girl mode. He still had the scars when he had fought her over Ryuichi.

"I know, you have seniority don't you," When he saw Kagome nod her head in response, he continued, "Well, then you can be in charge of questioning Nittle Grasper and make Sango in charge of dealing with Bad Luck. We'll even set up some sort of arrangement so she's as far away from Ryuichi as possible. Besides, the cutie Shindou is her cousin and I'm sure she'd be glad to interview him and his band mates. Maybe I should join her. Shindou-kun and Nakano-kun are just too cute."

"Maybe it's you who we should keep away Jak, but otherwise that sounds like a plan. I'll make sure to tell Sesshomaru on Monday," Kagome retorted, completely unaware that she had just ruined Shuichi and Sango's first attempt at bringing her and Nakano Hiroshi together.

* * *

"Souta! Kohaku," Kagome shouted at the top of her lungs, hoping to catch the attention of the two teens. She had gotten back from her shopping trip about two hours ago, only to find the two boys playing video games in their pajamas just as they had done the previous night. One would think that they'd get tired of doing the same thing for hours on end.

Her apartment had actually been a gift from Sesshomaru for her help with the radio station. She had declined it at first and it was only after Souta had gotten into the same, pricey high school as Kohaku that she accepted albeit reluctantly. It was too nice for her. There were two stories, four bedrooms, two and a half baths.

"What is it," Souta was the one to answer from the other room, appearing in her line of view seconds later, a wireless controller in his hand, and Kohaku right behind him.

"Both of you get dressed," she ordered before focusing her attention on Sango's younger brother, "and Kohaku, make sure you grab all of your stuff. We're meeting Sango when we go out."

Nodding his head obediently, Kohaku headed back into the room he had just come out of. Souta on the other hand had chosen to remain behind.

"Why do I have to get dressed," he defiantly questioned, crossing his arms in a rebellious manner.

Narrowing her eyes, she answered back, "Souta don't be a brat. Now go get dressed of you're not getting dinner."

"Hey I'm sixteen Kagome. Quit treating me like a little kid."

"Well if you wouldn't act like one, then I wouldn't have to treat you like a little kid if you wouldn't act like one," Kagome quipped back, though she couldn't actually believe she had just used that line. Oh kami, she was turning into her mother.

"No."

"That's it gaki. If you don't get to your room right this instant, say goodbye to your precious PS3," she threatened. There was a dangerous gleam in her eye.

Souta immediately tensed. He knew she wasn't just talking about hiding it from him either. She would destroy is despite the fact that she was the one who had bought it and complained about its price for a whole month. And she would go through with wrecking it, like she had his X-Box when she had found out he had gotten suspended.

"Fine," he sourly caved as he stomped his way up the stairs, loudly slamming his door when he got there.

Groaning when she was sure he was in his room, Kagome fell into a helpless heap at the bottom step of the stairs, her head buried in the palm of her hands. For the last few weeks Souta had been acting this way, making everything a battle between the two siblings. Not only that, but his grades were beginning to slip too and his school was threatening to kick him out. She didn't know how much longer she'd be able to keep this up.

"Are you alright Kagome-san," Kokaku's timid voice spoke, snapping Kagome out of her thoughts about her younger brother.

Sending the freckled boy a smile, she responded, "I told you to call me Kagome, Kohaku-kun. We've known each other a long time. And yes, I'm fine. Thank you for asking."

Nodding his head, Kohaku's cheeks started to flush, "Alright, Kagome."

Flashing him another grin, realization suddenly hit her.

"Kohaku-kun, you and Souta are pretty good friends, right?'

Of course she already knew the answer to that. The two spent so much time together it was impossible for them not to be close. She wouldn't doubt it if they were closer than her and Sango.

"Best friends, but you know that," came his answer, a hint of confusion could be heard in his voice and seen in his face.

She raised an inquiring eyebrow.

'Then would you mind telling me what's going on with him?"

"Wha-what do you mean," he stuttered out, avoiding her gaze, knowing that if they eyes met, he'd be done for.

Kohaku had always been a bad liar.

"Don't lie to me Kohaku. Please, I'm really concerned about him."

Her cobalt eyes finally zoned in on his brown eyes and Kohaku instantly felt his will dissolve.

"He's been in such a bad mood because he found out Hitomi was cheating on him. And the fight he had gotten into, it was with the other guy," Kohaku mumbled as he suddenly found his feet the most interesting thing in the world.

Kagome sighed. It seemed she wasn't the only Higurashi with relationship problems.

"Kohaku-kun, do you think you can call Sango and have her pick you up already. If you don't mind, I want to spend some time with Souta."

"Not at all Kagome," Kohaku said. Shouldering his backpack, he was out of sight before Kagome could blink.

Souta was still upstairs getting ready when Sango came and left with Kohaku. And it still wasn't for another half hour when he finally began his decent down the stairs.

"Where's Kohaku," he asked, taking a seat next to his sister.

Kagome raised an eyebrow at her little brother before replying, "He left already. What took you so long getting ready anyways? I swear you're worse than Jakotsu when he's about to go clubbing."

Souta flushed at the comparison.

"It wasn't my fault. Somebody forgot to do the laundry," he snapped back.

"Well if another somebody hadn't decided to play soccer in the house, we'd still have a working washing machine," she shot back.

"I wouldn't have played soccer in the house if you would've let me go outside."

"It was pouring baka."

"It was barely a drizzle."

"Was not brat."

"Was so," Souta rebutted, sticking his tongue out in a childish manner.

"Gaki. Are you six or sixteen?"

"Yeah well are you twenty-one or forty."

Brother and sister glared intently at one another. Though in a flash all the resentment between the siblings were gone and both started to laugh.

"I'm sorry onee-san," Souta apologized after their laughter had quelled. It wasn't Kagome's fault for all that had happened and he shouldn't have been taking it out on her.

'It's okay otouto. Kohaku told me what happened," she spoke, wrapping a comforting arm around his shoulder. "Remember I know how it feels like and I am here for you Souta. I'll always be here."

"Thanks."

"No problem. Now c'mon, let's go get something to eat. It's been a while since it's been just the two of us."

"Hai."

* * *

"You see, I told you school wouldn't be that bad," Kohaku tried to soothe his friend, though even he didn't quite believe his own words. Souta's first day back from being suspended had been, well…it could've been better. Thankfully the awkward school day was over and they were hanging out at a nearby WacDonalds.

Souta snorted and glared at his best friend from behind his bangs.

"Speak for yourself. Half the school thinks I'm some sort of punk now and the other half who actually knows what happened kept sending me pitying looks."

"Could've been worse." Kohaku shrugged.

"Really, how could've it have been worse. Please tell me what's worse than finding out your girlfriend of two years was cheating on you."

Kohaku gave him a scathing look.

"How about finding out your fiancé, who you've known since middle school, was cheating on you?"

Souta's anger immediately dissipated. He felt even worse now.

Running a hand through his hair, Kohaku sympathetically patted Souta on his back. "Look that was a low blow and I'm sorry. But you gotta remember to see the bright side of things. I mean, the world isn't over."

"I guess you're right," Souta sighed, "But I still gotta find a way to make it up to Kagome. This past month had been hell for her and I only made things worse."

"That you are right for once punk."

Souta's head immediately shot up. Sitting in what was an empty seat was Yokomizo Shippo. He hadn't even him approach their table.

"What do you want Yokomizo," Souta managed to growl out.

Despite having known the older boy for most of his life, Souta had never really cared for him. He didn't even know why Kagome bothered with him. He had moved in with them about six years ago. Shippo had been a pickpocket, living on the streets who Kagome had taken pity on. And he had basically become the older brother he never wanted. Every accomplishment he made, Shippo always managed to one-up him. When he was ranked third in his class, Shippo was first. And when his soccer team got second, his got first.

"Don't be like that gaki," Shippo arrogantly smirked. He really loved getting under Souta skin. "We're brother aren't we?"

"As if teme," Souta snarled.

Unexpectedly, Souta was hit on the back of his head by a magazine.

"Watch your language," Jakotsu glared at the younger boy before rounding on a snickering Shippo.

"And you, watch it too gaki or Kagome's going to find out just who pulled that little stunt at the studio the other day."

Shippo obediently nodded his head. He really didn't care if Sesshomaru found out. Kagome was a different story however. He'd prefer a punishment from Sesshomaru any day over disappointing looks from Kagome.

"Now why exactly did you call me here Shippo? I'm missing an Eiri Yuki book signing for this," he spoke dreamily. The mere mention of the blond novelist's name sent a goofy smile on his face.

"Wow, you would actually miss an Eiri Yuki book signing," Kohaku spoke in surprise.

"Only because Kagome's involved. Now spill Shippo," Jakotsu demanded.

Souta was confused. Just what was going on through Shippo's mind? "What about Kagome? And why would you invite Jakotsu here?"

"Just shut up and listen to me for once Souta."

Reluctantly, Souta chose to keep his mouth shut.

"Alright, I invited Jakotsu here to help Kagome, for all of us to help her."

"And how do we do that," added Kohaku.

"Think, why has Kagome been so sad?"

Jakotsu snorted before answering, remembering all the times Kagome had complained ot him at work, "Because Souta's been acting like a world class brat."

"She's about to lose her scholarship."

"Because of InuYasha,"

"Exactly, she's lonely," Shippo exclaimed.

"What do you mean by lonely," Kohaku inquired, moving closer to hear Shippo's answer.

"Yea, she's not lonely. She's got all of us. There's no way she could be lonely," Souta protested.

"He's not talking about a different type of lonely boys," Jakotsu stated knowingly, looking Shippo straight in the eyes as he caught on as to why Shippo had called him there.

Seeing the other two's questioning looks, Jakotsu decided to elaborate.

"As much of a cute asshole InuYasha turned out to be, he had always been there for Kagome when she needed him. He could make her laugh when she felt like crying, it was him who gave her strength when she needed it most, and it was him who'd catch her when she fell."

"So what you're trying to say is, Kagome needs a man," Souta bluntly surmised, a look of disgust on his face. That was one thing no brother should ever have to say.

"Exactly!"

"No way we shouldn't even be talking about this," Kohaku sputtered out.

"Dude we all know you like her but it's not gonna happen," Shippo snapped, causing Kohaku's face to completely flame up. "Now, we're gonna need you to call your cousin, Maiko. We're gonna need an actual girl's opinion."

"It's not just that. Kagome's love life is none of our business."

"Who did you have in mind," Souta inquired, completely ignoring Kohaku's objections.

Kohaku groaned in defeat as Shippo's eyes lit up.

"I knew you weren't so bad dobe, but I was hoping you would have somebody in mind."

"Never fear boys, I have the perfect candidate in mind," Jakotsu grinned mischievously.

* * *

"Alright, who told y'all," Sesshomaru asked, towering over the two girls, patiently waiting for one of them to crack.

Smiling innocently, Kagome spoke, "Told us what Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru arched a perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

"That act doesn't work on me. Now answer before I let Bankotsu and Jakotsu take over your show and you two and do the midnight one."

Kagome snorted. "You wouldn't give that job to Jak. Remember the last time you let him interview a celebrity. A male celebrity."

Sesshomaru felt his left eye began to twitch. To this day he still questioned why he listened to Kagome's advice and hired her deranged cousin and the delinquent.

Taking pity on her boss, Kagome decided to give in. "Fine. I'll talk but I hope you realize that our show started five minutes ago and I wouldn't put it past Shippo to be on air right now. He's done it before, several times in fact.

"Yoshida go. Kagome will join you later."

Sango didn't need to be told twice. She was out of there faster than Jakotsu could pounce on a bishonen.

Allowing his shoulders to sag, Sesshomaru took a seat on top of his desk and waited patiently for Kagome to go on.

"Don't be hard on him, but Jakotsu told me. In fact it was probably a good thing that he had."

"Oh, pray tell why exactly Jakotsu's eavesdropping on my personal conversations and telling them around the office a good thing," he skeptically inquired.

Sheepishly, Kagome answered, "It seems you've forgotten that wonderful night in jail I spent thanks to Sango about two years ago."

"Hn. I'll deal with the particulars and give you the details later on today. Now I believe you have a show to get to."

"Hai," Kagome sent him a smile before exiting his office.

Sprinting down the hall, Kagome barely managed to avoid running into an intern only to find herself colliding into a hard chest. In seconds she was flat on her ass.

"To think I've been wasting my time looking all over for you," Banktosu teased, helping Kagome up.

"Why no, that didn't hurt at all. Thank you for your concern," Kagome sarcastically bit back.

"You? What about me? I probably got a huge, Kagome size bruise on my chest now. You have a hard head."

"Ha, ha, you're a riot. Now what did you want. I'm late for a show."

"Wll aren't I the lucky guy. The famous miko-chan is suddenly willing to spare some of her precious time on a lowly worker."

"Glad to see you know you place now hurry up Ban," she continued to joke with him.

"Fine, fine. Shippo the little gaki, called in and lucky me, I got stuck with mail duty. So here you go," he replied, thrusting a bundle of letter into her hand.

"I'll see you after work. I have a few more stops left."

"Later Bankotsu," she called after him before turning her attention to the letters in her hand. There was a whole stack of them and she swore it got bigger every day. Quickly skimming through them, she suddenly felt the color drain from her face when she saw the red envelope.

**TBC**

And the plot thickens. LOL ^_^


End file.
